


Привидений не бывает

by LazyRay



Series: Давай вернемся [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Post Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Returning Home
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>- Полковник? – шепотом спросила Хоукай. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Она не понимала, почему он вдруг замер на пороге гостиной, не в силах не то чтобы шагнуть, но даже вздохнуть. Неужели она не узнала? Или... не слышала? Или у него опять начались галлюцинации, эти ночные призраки-гости, не дающие уснуть? Он слышал этот голос иногда по ночам, зовущий его – и никогда не слышащий его ответа.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привидений не бывает

**Author's Note:**

> _1\. Понятия не имею, как там Мустанг будет отблагодарен за его действия в мувике, но хотя бы восстановить его в должности можно?_   
>  _2\. Это обязательно породит ему кучу врагов - чтобы не скучал, пока братья Элрики в иномирье шляются._

Потянулся и бросил взгляд на часы. Украдкой, по привычке. Сколько лет прошло, а все еще трепещет перед ней. Невероятно! Что за женщина... Впрочем, сегодня даже она не посмеет упрекнуть его в бездействии. Устал. Безмерно.  
Теперь бы выскользнуть незаметно...  
\- Полковник!  
Вздохнул, сдаваясь. Нацепил самую лучшую улыбку, обернулся.  
\- Можно было бы уже научиться вести себя соответственно своему возрасту, - брюзжала Хоукай, скрестив руки на груди и свирепо глядя на своего начальника.  
Полковник подавил вздох. На эту женщину никогда не действовали даже самые очаровательные его улыбки. А в последний год – особенно.  
\- Можно было бы не рисковать понапрасну! – продолжила она.  
\- Я не совсем беззащитен, старший лейтенант, - он выразительно помахал перед ее лицом рукой в белоснежной перчатке. – И погода чудесная.  
\- «И на меня не было очередного покушения на прошлой неделе», - ядовито договорила она. – И даже не надейтесь улизнуть без охраны!  
Мустанг вздохнул. Спорить с ней было невозможно и в лучшие его дни.  
\- Хорошо, - быстро сдался он.  
Зазвенел телефон. Хоукай угрожающе сверкнула глазами, молча предупреждая, что полковнику лучше бы не двигаться с места, пока она на телефоне, и взяла трубку. Мустанг улыбнулся краешком рта.  
\- Это вас. Грейс Хьюз.  
Мустанг нахмурился, взял трубку и глазами указал Хоукай на параллельный телефон. Он поддерживал с женой... вдовой (нет, он никогда не привыкнет!) Хьюза дружеские отношения, но она никогда не звонила ему на работу. Должно было случиться что-то совсем уж из ряда вон выходящее.  
Чем больше он слушал, тем больше недоумение охватывало его. Она приглашала его в гости. Сегодня. Она очень настаивала.  
Воображение нарисовало милую Грейс с трубкой в руках и пистолетом у виска. Могли ее заставить сделать этот звонок, чтобы заманить его в ловушку? Если они угрожали маленькой Алисии...  
\- У вас... все в порядке? – спросил он осторожно.  
Грейс рассмеялась.  
\- Просто замечательно! – прощебетала она.  
Мустанг положил трубку и, прищурившись, взглянул на Хоукай, подслушивающую беседу на втором телефоне. Он согласился приехать, конечно, но не собирался лезть в ловушку неподготовленным. Хоукай кивнула.  
  
Машина остановилась перед домом. Мустанг подождал, пока Хоукай не выйдет и не запрет машину – и пока их невидимое сопровождение не рассредоточится вокруг дома. Это должно было звучать печально, но число людей, которым он мог доверять, не увеличилось за последние годы. По крайней мере, и не уменьшилось. Он не мог позволить себе потерять кого-то еще.  
Каких трудов ему стоило убедить Хоукай позволить ему идти первому! Они спорили всю дорогу. Но в самом деле, вряд ли они станут стрелять в него сразу на пороге. Скорее всего, он для чего-то им нужен. Хотя бы для того, чтобы помучить перед тем, как убить? От последнего предположения Хоукай передернуло, а глаза запылали мрачной решимостью. Тогда Мустанг отвернулся к окошку, скрывая невольную улыбку: он еще поплатится за эти слова.  
Так что Хоукай шла на два шага позади, и Мустанг спиной чувствовал ее злость, как дуло пистолета у затылка. Кто бы ни намеревался навредить полковнику – теперь их стоило только пожалеть. А после того, как этот инцидент благополучно завершится, жалеть следует самого полковника: Хоукай не выносила, когда он так шутил.  
Лицо Мустанга помрачнело. За ним и в самом деле нужен глаз да глаз, да, Лиза?  
Под сапогами прошуршал песок дорожки. Десяток шагов до крыльца, четыре ступеньки и дверь. Легкий ветер, еще прохладный, неожиданно бросил в лицо запахи цветов, хотя весна еще только-только заявляла свои права. Но небо было ясным, и воздух сухим. Мустанг сжал руку в перчатке.  
Пора.  
Дверь открыла Грейс. Улыбнулась той самой улыбкой, которой она всегда встречала Роя, и от которой в нем всегда просыпалось чувство вины за то, что он остался жив, в то время как...  
Грейс столь же тепло приветствовала и Хоукай, и отступила назад, приглашая их в дом. Ее лицо было непривычно оживленным, глаза сияли. И никакого беспокойства, тревоги, страха. Возможно, ложная тревога?  
Но Мустанг не успел назвать себя старым параноиком. Его взгляд скользнул по двум темным плащам на вешалке в прихожей. Все-таки гости? Он обернулся с улыбкой к Хоукай, помогая ей раздеться. Лиза на минуту прикрыла глаза, значит, тоже заметила и настороже.  
\- Как у вас дела, как Алисия? – улыбнулся Мустанг, следуя за хозяйкой.  
Он и в самом деле слишком давно не заходил в гости.  
\- Все прекрасно. Надеюсь, вы тоже в бодром здравии? – а вот теперь в ее голосе скользнула нервная нотка.  
С другой стороны, о недавнем покушении на жизнь полковника Роя Мустанга писали во всех газетах; не удалось замять дело тихо.  
Они прошли по короткому коридорчику к гостиной. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь слышался радостный визг Алисии. Вряд ли ребенок стал бы так смеяться в присутствии предполагаемых террористов. Или незнакомых людей, если на то пошло. Догадка даже не успела зародиться в его сознании. Алисия была в гостиной не одна, и ее щебет заглушал чей-то смех. И голос. Такой знакомый голос!  
Грейс открыла дверь и прошла внутрь.  
\- Полковник? – шепотом спросила Хоукай.  
Она не понимала, почему он вдруг замер на пороге гостиной, не в силах не то чтобы шагнуть, но даже вздохнуть. Неужели она не узнала? Или... не слышала? Или у него опять начались галлюцинации, эти ночные призраки-гости, не дающие уснуть? Он слышал этот голос иногда по ночам, зовущий его – и никогда не слышащий его ответа.  
\- Полковник? – на его плечо легла рука Хоукай.  
Он закрыл глаза на миг, глубоко вздохнул – и шагнул вперед. В гостиную. На звук смеха ребенка. И на зов этого проклятого голоса.  
Алисия вырвалась из рук державшего ее юноши и подбежала к Мустангу, но тот не почувствовал прикосновение маленьких ручек к ноге, не услышал ее слов. Он вообще ничего не замечал. Он мог только смотреть на этот призрак, вставший с диванчика ему навстречу. Три метра пушистого ковра между ними, теплый воздух с запахом пирога между ними, чертовы врата в никуда между ними...  
А потом призрак знакомо оскалился в яростной усмешке:  
\- Полковник, вы словно приведение увидели.  
\- Приведений не бывает, - медленно произнес Мустанг, сделал шаг, другой, еще пару и без промедлений обнял опешившего возвращенца с того света.  
Приведений не бывает. Значит, он просто не позволит Эдварду уйти. На этот раз не позволит.  
Две руки нерешительно обняли его в ответ.  
\- Стальной, - пробормотал он тихо и уткнулся носом в светлые волосы.  
Они пахли весной... и яблочным пирогом Грейс.


End file.
